Merry Christmas, Edward Cullen!
by ScoobyPee
Summary: E & B have been best friends for a couple years now. When E finally talks B into coming home with him for Christmas, will things finally change? Can the holiday spirit really help their relationship? O/S AH


**Disclaimer: Copyright and infringement is completely unintended. Any recognizable items/labels/characters belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

I looked up at the sound of someone honking their horn from my driveway. Not just 'someone' either. I know the sound of that horn anywhere. That's Edward Cullen's car. I stood, walking over to my window to make sure. Sure enough, I could see his silver car parked in my snow-covered driveway.

I don't really speak car. But, I know enough about them to know that Edward's is nice. It's a bit older-fashioned, silver/gray coloring, and can go incredibly fast. I'm pretty sure that anybody would know that it's a great car. Not something that I find too surprising considering the fact that Everything Edward does is 'great' and 'nicer' compared to everyone else. I'm not going to lie – I'm in love with the dumb car. Not that it'd be safe for me to drive.

Stumbling my way down the stairs, I quickly went to unlock my front door. I'm not super graceful, but I was doing my best. I quickly ran my fingers through my tangled hair and smoothed down my shirt before pulling the door open. That's more of a subconscious thing I've always done before letting Edward see me. I really can't help myself – it's hard to not want to look your best around him. Especially with how great he looks all the time.

The chill that cut in when I pulled the door open was harsh. I ignored it, rubbing my upper-arms quickly, as Edward brushed in past me. He was all bundled up and looked annoyed as he walked in past me. How does he have the nerve to look so peeved? He came in and totally cut off my reading time. It's not like I asked him to come here.

As a matter of fact, I asked him not to. He's supposed to be hon his way to the airport right now. He's going home to visit his parents in Forks this weekend. My parents are in Mexico this year, and so I'm just going to hang back at home. Edward doesn't think that it's a good idea, but I think I'll be just fine. And here he is – in my house. Right now. When he's supposed to be at the airport.

"What are you doing? You're going to miss your flight, Edward!" I hissed, gesturing out the door. He shook his head, snow falling everywhere.

"Bella, just come with me. We can get a later flight. I can't stand leaving you here...not during the holidays." He pleaded with me, and I rolled my eyes at him. That's Edward for you – stubborn as a mule.

"Edward Cullen, I am fine. Just go be with your family." I shushed him and he shook his head.

"No. I refuse to just leave you here. Just come with me. My mom would love to meet you." He threw in the last bit as if that were supposed to draw me in.

"Firstly, I'm horrible with parents. You'd be better off if your mother didn't know I existed. Secondly, you're making it sound as if we're a couple. I don't want to put off a false facade. We're just friends – we can spend a holiday separate."

"You know you don't want that," He grinned playfully. His single dimple showing off. I've always loved his crooked grin – as much as I'd argue against that if somebody asked me.

"Fine. You're right – Christmas with you would be fun. I just really don't feel like imposing on your family." I finally closed the door. I leaned up against it, crossing my arms.

"You are far from imposing, Isabella Marie. You're practically my family. Please, just come with me. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" His emerald greens were soft and shiny. _How am I supposed to resist that_?

"Fine! You're...you are such a brat, Edward Cullen!" I threw my hands in the air as I moved to run up the stairs.

When I got up there, I went straight to my room. Edward was behind me, laughing all the way up the stairs. When we got to my room, Edward grabbed my suitcase from my closet. I wasn't even sure where it was when I came in here – shows who's around this place more. I went to my dresser and began pulling warm clothing out of it. It's all that I really have. Seattle is just as cold as Forks. Edward and I are both prepared for that much.

As soon as my necessities were together, I put on my coat and ran to put on my boots. Edward went over a checklist, making sure that I really did have what I needed. I did. So, we were both out the door with in half an hour.

We were in the car for an hour before we finally got to the Sea Tac in Port Angeles. I made sure that my things were together as we got through the crowds. The entire way I was praying for an open flight. By the looks of things around here, between the crowds and weather, we'll be beyond lucky if we do get that much.

We got to the line and quickly found out that the only open flight was in the morning. We could have drove, but the roads were all closed. So, either we stay the night and leave in the morning, or we stay the night and leave in the morning. Because there's no way that we're getting back to Seattle tonight.

"Oh, this is just fantastic! You could be gone by now, but _no_, you _had_ to come and get me. This is stupid, Edward!" I complained as we found a bench to camp out on.

"It's not stupid. It's better than me leaving you alone here. That would be stupid." He glowered at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're just stubborn. It has nothing to do with where I stay." I muttered, laying out my blanket. These seats were way to germy for me to withstand. One of those things that I've never really liked – airports. They're like, the flu. Only, exaggerated.

"You...you don't get it, do you?" He whispered, and it seemed like he wasn't supposed to hear me.

"Get what?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella, you -..." Edward was cut off by his phone going off. I bit my lip as 'Please Come Home For Christmas', the Eagle's version played. I knew that was his mother's ring-tone. She's probably flipping out – he could be home by now. He took his hat off as he turned around to speak to her. His bronze hair all over the place, thanks to the beanie he'd been wearing. He looked as annoyed as I felt right about now as he ran his fingers through it.

Not to mention how much I want to know what he was going to say. I began to tap my foot in anticipation. I was beyond curious. He seemed pretty serious about whatever was going through his mind at that moment.

Dammit, I love his mom (I've spoke to her on the phone many times.) but that woman sure has suckish timing. I thought of all of the times that she's called when I was at his house for dinner, movie nights, when he was in the shower, when he wasn't home, and all of those other random things we've done together. She's always making sure to get those awkward moments. She makes things seem bigger than they are – and it's completely unintentional on her part.

I shook my head. Edward and I have been friends for a very long time. Best friends, even. We do everything together. We have since the day that we met at Washington State's homecoming game almost four years ago. Now, at the age of twenty-two, our relationship has only grown. I guess I'm not surprised that he didn't want to leave me home. I wouldn't leave him if the situation were reversed. It's what best friends are for.

Maybe that's what he was going to say. Actually – that is what he was going to say. I sighed, sitting back, trying not to ponder in my own thoughts like I had been. It's not exactly something that I would consider a strong point. I do it way too much for my own well-being. You know, reading into things to a crazy extent.

"No, mom, it's just...fine...Bella. Yes, Bella Swan. Come on, mom, you guys have talked before. It's the same Bella per usual. My Bella. There, you got me to say it – what? No! I just...I didn't want her alone. She deserves better." I listened as he spoke into his phone. I felt a grin take over my face. "We got a flight for tomorrow morning – we're camping out until then. I'm sorry about the mix-up. Next year I'll just get two tickets ahead of time."

"Edward..." I spoke in a scolding voice and he looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Be quiet, Belle. You're coming whether you like it or not. Don't turn this into a kidnapping situation."

"Kidnapping? Talk about improper word usage. Try, 'hostage situation'." I winked and took the phone from him. "Esme?"

"Bella?"

"Hi, it's Bella. Um, Edward and I are stuck here. Believe me when I say that this was not my idea – he's a very 'spur-of-the-moment' type of guy." I spoke smoothly, covering his ass. I know she's pissed right now. They've always been a close-knit family, especially during the holidays. "Anyway, I just want to let you know that we're warm, we're safe, and we'll be on our way to your house bright-and-early tomorrow morning. Don't worry a minute. Just enjoy your night with the others."

"Are you sure? Bella, I don't know. I don't like the idea of you two sleeping in those crowds." Her voice was soft, yet stern. She knew what she was getting at, even if I don't.

"Yes. We're fine. Merry Christmas." I laughed, handing the phone back to Edward. He was scowling at me as he said his goodbyes to his mother.

"I can't believe you did that." He laughed, putting his cell phone in my purse.

"Oh, hush. She would have kept you talking all night – she was way to freaked out about this." I told him and he shrugged.

"Right...whatever." He laughed. "Wanna' go find a Christmas Eve-Eve dinner?"

"What do you think they'd have here?" I got our things together. He took our suitcases in hand, I took the carry-ons and my purse. He shrugged, answering my question, and I laughed. "Sounds good enough."

"Since I'm such a spur-of-the-moment kind of a guy," He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"What was I supposed to say to her?" I laughed with him as we found our way to the food-court of the area.

Edward ended up spending way more than necessary on junk food. I tried to steer him in another direction, but he was determined to make the night fun and worthy. Those are his words. Not mine. When we got back to our little area, Edward pulled out his portable DVD player, and turned on a Christmas movie.

Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown. Edward would want to watch this. He does every year. I bought it for him on DVD when we met. I joked around, telling him that Charlie reminded me of him.

"You comfortable?" He whispered as I wrapped up in a blanket, tucking myself into his side.

"Mmm...yeah."

"You weren't really that adverse to coming and staying with me, right? I know that my mom has some crazy traditions and all...but it wasn't that unappealing, was it?" He looked at me, making eye contact. I pursed my lips, cocking my head to the side.

"Of course not. I just didn't want to make things weird for you guys. I would love to spend the holidays with you. You're my best friend, Edward Cullen." I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm certainly not worried about Esme. Besides...we could make our own traditions? Like this."

"Now this right here, this is what I call a tradition." Edward chuckled, looking over our setup.

"Sitting down on the couch with three-hundred dollars worth of junk-food, while watching 'Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown." I smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows, feigning shock.

"There's nothing wrong with Charlie!" He argued back after a couple seconds of silence.

"Not at all, not at all indeed. Pass me the chips." I sniggered as he slammed the _Cheetos_ playfully into my lap.

I woke up the next morning strewn across Ed's chest. I remembered us getting laid down together. It got pretty chilly later in the night and this seemed to be the best way to preserve warmth. I wasn't too upset by it. It's not like we haven't shared a bed, or even a couch...or a chair, before.

Carefully, I rolled off of him and made sure that things were together. It's only just four in the morning now. We'll be leaving to go to his parents in an hour. I don't see why I would wake him up for the time being if all we have to do is wait and maybe catch some breakfast.

I smiled at the sight of Edward sleeping. This is something that has always amused me. He's so childish in his sleep. His face is completely innocent – soft and happy. It made my heart swell, just looking at him. Okay, so, maybe my heart always swells when I'm looking at Edward. But it's different when he's asleep. There's an entirely different kind of beauty to him.

So, yeah, I'm not to prideful to admit that I've formed a bit of a crush on Edward. I would never actually say it to anybody – but I can always tell myself. I don't think that a woman can know Edward and not crush on him, though. He's way to perfect for anything but that. I smiled softly as I rubbed my hand on his chest.

"Edward, wakey-wakey. We can probably hit the food-court up before breakfast if you hurry." I whispered as his green eyes slowly opened. I grinned at him as I moved my hand to rub his shoulder. If he's as stiff as I was a while ago, then I know that he's probably going to need a massage. Even if it's short and quick. "Come on, Ed. You have to get up."

"I don't wanna'..."

"Your mother is waiting. I promised her that we'd get home today."

"Fine!" He groaned, rolling out of his pallet and looking at me questioningly. "How'd everything get packed?"

"I packed it." I sat back on my knees, massaging both of his shoulders as he attempted to roll his neck.

"You didn't have too."

"I was up early – I don't see why not." I shrugged and he nodded slowly.

"Well, next year, just wake me up. I'd gladly help."

"Be quiet, boy." I laughed and stood up. "Let's get this show on the road. I don't want to be late and security is really slow around here."

"Fine..." He sighed and followed me.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. Security did take forever, but we didn't miss our flight. The flight seemed to last forever, but it was a nice half-hour nap. Something much appreciated after my early rise this morning. I think Edward even got some shut-eye, but I couldn't be too sure. He seemed pretty engrossed in his phone this morning.

No telling why, though.

When we arrived in his hometown, Edward's dad was there to pick us up.

"Edward," He smiled, pulling him into a hug. I've seen pictures, and so I know that Edward looks more like Esme. Her green eyes, jaw, and hair. But Carlisle is in there – you can see it every time they smile. Their smiles were identical!

"Hello dad," He laughed, hugging him back. It was a 'man-hug' as some would call it. That awkward high-five-one-armed-hug-thing that they do. A hug is a hug, hate to burst their bubble.

"Finally get a girl on your arm?" He asked, holding his hand out. I thought he was going to shake it, but instead he did as Edward did the day we met. He brought my knuckle to his lips and lightly kissed the back of my hand. Must be where Edward learned that.

"Oh, no...I'm just...a friend..." I bit my lip as I turned to look at Edward.

"Aw, come on boy." Carlisle laughed, smiling at the two of us. "You two would make a marvelous couple! Have you tried dating?"

"Dad!" Edward complained and he merely kept on laughing.

"Yeah, Edward. Have you tried dating?" I snickered as I linked arms with him, following his dad.

When we finally got to the Cullen household I was in awe. I've never seen a house this size that would still be considered a house. It's a Victorian style house. Tall, white, and beautiful. I can't believe that Edward was raised with perfect parents and a perfect house! It even has a veranda and a wrap-around porch! I'm officially jealous of Edward Cullen.

I walked in with the two of them. They each carried some of my things, being perfect gentleman. As soon as we got in though, Edward ended up dropping my things, and hugged his mom. She was all over him. She asked him about his flight and led him into the kitchen almost immediately. Carlisle set my things down and followed her, trying to ask her a question.

And they all left me in the doorway.

"Well...okay..." I murmured as I grabbed my things and tried to get them out of the way.

I walked out of there after a while, tired of hanging around. I was a bit surprised that Edward hadn't come back to get me already. I found my way to the kitchen, where Esme had Edward all but cornered. When I walked in, she was interrogating him about me and our relationship. I rolled my eyes, seating myself at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Edward, honey, you can tell me if something is going on! It's obvious that there's something between you two!"

"Mom, you left her in the foyer, for God's sake. At least let me make sure that she's in and comfortable!" Edward cut her off, not looking pleased with her little game at all. I guess you could say that Edward got his overprotective-nosy streak from his mother.

That's when I made eye-contact with him. Relief flooded his features as I winked at him. I could see it in his eyes – he wanted me to jump in and say something. Save him from the horrors otherwise known as his mother. _I would never get in between them though! They're already in such a close bond. I'd better stay out of things_. I thought sarcastically, wishing that Edward could read my mind. He'd probably look less happy to see me if that were the case.

"Edward! You're avoiding my questions!" She spoke, snapping her fingers. He laughed at her.

"For Christ's sake, mom. Excuse my language, but nothing is going on between Bella and I. We're just really, really good friends." He spoke adamantly and I let a cheeky grin take over my face.

"Should I be offended that you're so against the idea of something being between us?" I interrupted, finally. He glowered at me and I chuckled. His mom turned around and smiled at me.

"Sweetie, you could tell me if you two were dating...right?"

"Yup."

"Well...are you?"

"No."

"Fine...I'll catch you two one of these days!" She laughed and went over to move a kettle off of the stove-top.

"Esme, did you ever stop once to think that nothing is going on?" Carlisle asked from where he'd just walked in.

"I don't believe it! Look at their faces! You haven't heard the way that they joke over the phone. I'm surprised that they aren't a married couple – they act like one!"

"Take a breather, mom. I think that I'd tell you if I were to marry someone. Especially if it were Bella. That would be quite the occasion." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at his antics. I don't appreciate the constant joking about us getting married with Edward. That's something that always gets brought up when we're where his mom can talk to us. It's his only way to avoid her setting him up with somebody else. It's the quickest way to turn my mood sour, too.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to get married and you're going to be here all lonely and sad. You know why? Because you're a jerk!" I spat at Edward and he glowered at me.

"Come on, Belle. You know I'm only teasing."

"Some of us don't find it very funny." I crossed my arms and he turned back to his mom.

"Anyway, I'm doing fine mom. Why don't we just...you know...do something else?" He flickered his head in my direction as if to tell her that I wasn't happy right now. No shit, Sherlock! I think she can tell, I can tell, and you're just being annoying today.

Wow, am I the next moody-Judy, or what?

"Oh...fine..." Esme frowned. "Tomorrow is the Christmas party. Did you guys pack formal-wear?"

"Shit!" Edward hissed.

"You didn't bring your good tux? Edward Cullen, that's why I didn't want you keeping it!" She scolded him, pointing her finger at him and he laughed suddenly.

"No, I brought it. I just forgot to have Bella over here pack a dress." He gestured towards me, doing an elevator hand. Yeah, I'm in jeans and a hoodie. I didn't realize that I had to dress up for his family! Hell, nobody told me that they do this formal shit. By crazy traditions, I assumed that he'd meant stringing popcorn. Or something. What do rich people do on Christmas?

Throw parties! Duh!

"Oh." Esme looked me over quickly, as if sizing me up. "She's easy. Even if I didn't have something that she could fit into, I'm sure we could go pick something up."

"Right...well...we're all set then. Can I please go show her our room then?"

"If you think you two are sharing a room, mister, then you're crazy." Carlisle jumped in, peaking out from behind his newspaper. "You two already seem dead-set on not getting married as it is. We don't need any grand-babies made alongside that."

"As much as I'd love a baby...Carlisle is right. Those two factors never mix well," Esme bit forefinger softly, looking as if she were doing a hard math equation in her head. "Fine. I think that Edward could sleep in his room, and you can sleep in the guest room. Or however the two of you prefer."

"Mom, I'm twenty-two years old. If I chose to sleep in the same room as my best friend, who is a girl, then that's fine."

"No, that's okay Edward. I don't feel like having your babies yet, anyway. Maybe next time, if the offer still stands. Ooh! Or even when we get home!" I spoke sarcastically, and all but skipped out of the room.

"Edward!" Esme scolded him and his jaw dropped.

"She was joking, mom!" I could hear his nervous laugh as he followed me. I figured that would throw them off a bit.

When we got up the stairs, Edward quickly showed me the two rooms. They were both nicer than any room I've ever owned. So, I decided to let him take his pick. He, of course, had to play the gentleman card and try to take the guest room. I shook my head immediately, telling him that it was his room and for him to go for it.

We probably argued up in the hallway for half and hour before Carlisle showed up. I guess he was on his way to his office. Though, I'm pretty sure that Esme sent him to make sure that we weren't making any babies up here. You know, with our absence and all. He told us to calm down and just pick a room.

I won – taking the guest room.

"Okay...well...I'm assuming that you'll want to prepare for the party, tonight?" Edward asked and I nodded, shrugging. I wasn't even aware of it until ten minutes ago. I may as well get a chance to freshen up a bit. Maybe put some clothing on and brush my hair.

"See you later?" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah..."

"Listen...I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I shouldn't have made the entire baby-making comment in front of your mom like that. It was wrong of me." I mumbled suddenly. I caught myself off-guard with the apology. It was totally unplanned but completely necessary. "It was really immature. She's being kind enough just letting me stay here."

"No. It's not a problem. I mean, my mom got a little nuts about you staying here. She get's kinda' OCD around the holidays. She has so much to plan. One mishap and the weekend could be ruined. Or, at least, she's afraid that she'll fuck it up for everyone else. Not that she'd ever admit it."

"I know, and I shouldn't be such a hassle about it. I'm already imposing enough." I grinned shyly and he shook his head sternly.

"I like having you around."

"Right...well...I'm going to go get ready. Make yourself look nice – for Esme's sake." I winked and turned to go down the stairs. Right when I turned around, Esme was standing there. It looked as if she'd been waiting on the stairs for a while. She probably heard that entire conversation.

Shit-fuck.

"Hey Esme..." I murmured and she grinned softly.

"Let's go find you a dress, dear," She linked arms with me and we walked right past Edward.

When we got into her room, I was astounded. I've never seen such a big room, let alone bedroom! It's probably as big as my house back at home. Only...bigger! There's a queen sized bed, huge open windows, it's colored a pretty red color with black and gold accents, and then there's a master bathroom and walk in closet. I could hardly wrap my head around it. It's humungous!

"Like it?" She laughed as she went to her closet.

"And I thought your house was fucking huge..."

"Thanks Bella." She spoke with a kidding voice and I smiled at her.

"It's great."

"Alright, do you have any kind of dress in mind?" She asked me and I shrugged. I didn't really.

"I haven't thought about it. Your son forgot to include me on all of the entails of this trip." I spoke only half jokingly. The best part about having a male best friend – he's fucking retarded and has an excuse to be.

"Edward would..." She shook her head, grinning, as she sifted through her closet.

"It's nice to have him around though. Otherwise I would be at home right now." I shrugged.

"Are you not visiting your parents this year?" She asked and I shook my head.

"They're in Mexico. And my Grandma passed away five years ago. So...I had planned on just hanging out at home. Edward insisted that I come here, though. Believe me, it was not my idea to intrude on you guys' holiday." I spoke honestly and she paused, turning to face me.

"Your parents were actually okay with letting you spend your Christmas alone?"

"My mom thinks she's Jewish. And my dad just follows her wherever. I guess you could put it that way. Sure." I murmured and she tsked, putting her hands on her hips. I proceeded to tell her about how I usually spend them with my grandma Swan, and how she passed five years ago. I even told her about the nice grave that she's in not far from here. It's huge, and very prestigious. Gran would have loved it. Esme still seemed upset about something I said.

"Well, listen here. You are always welcome in this household. I don't care how much it throws things off. I know I came off as...overbearing earlier, but I really am only trying to think in Edward's best interests. I can see that you're one of them, even if the two of you are afraid to date!"

"We are not afraid!" I countered and she scowled at me.

"I've seen the chemistry, Isabella. It's either you're afraid, or one of you is gay!"

"Maybe we're just meant to be friends," I muttered and she chuckled.

"Please, Bella. That boy would move mountains for you." She handed me a green dress. "Try this on for size. It looks about right. I haven't even worn it!"

"Okay...if you're sure that you don't mind?"

"Not one bit!" She smiled and handed me the pretty dress.

I went to try it on in the bathroom. It was gorgeous! It was a soft green fabric that fell just above my knees. The straps were about an inch thick, and I wore a black cardigan over it. It's too chilly outside to not wear one. I then slipped on a pair of flats and twirled around in the mirror.

It's perfect!

When I walked out, Esme gasped and then squealed. I can see she's getting excited over this dress. She made me do a slow pirouette for her, smiling as I did so. I asked her what she though and she merely began giggling again.

"You look darling! It's perfect!"

"Seriously? It's just a dress, Esme." I scoffed and she laughed.

"If Edward doesn't have a date planned for you two by the time tonight is over...then my boy must be the gay one!" She kidded and then began playing with my ponytail. "Now...what to do with your hair?"

"I think it'd be better just curled."

"Yes! That would look great. How about I take the dress, you go shower, and then I'll do your makeup and hair later?"

"You don't mind? I'm not in your way, or anything?"

"No...I think I'm starting to like having you around." She quoted Edward with a wink before leaving me in her room. I could hear her down the hall as she called out, "Towels are in my bathroom. Use whatever you need."

"Thank you..." I called back as I turned to go take my shower.

The final product after Esme dolled me up was amazing. I don't think I looked this good during prom, even. And I went to a stylist for that. I grinned at myself in the mirror, making sure that it was actually me. She'd done a natural, smokey-eye look and loose curls to mirror it. How is this woman not a cosmetician? She's amazing!

"Esme! You're amazing! I look perfect!" I laughed.

"You do! Thank you." She laughed and hugged me. "Now, do me proud and go show that boy how in love with you he is."

"Esme..."

"Don't try to cover it up. I can see it in your eyes." She shrugged, leaving the room. Her cherry-red dress trailing behind her.

I did a once over in the mirror. Hair done? Check. Makeup? Check. Special Christmas underwear? Check. Yes, I do have special Christmas underwear. It's more like lingerie – and silly lingerie at that. It's red silk and has whit fuzzies around the edge of it. It's a bra and panty set. I've worn it every year, on Christmas eve, since I met Edward. That's just a coincidence. I don't wear it because I'm around Edward. Well, sort of...

I walked out and made my way to where I knew Edward was dressing. When I got to his room, I found him messing with his hair in the mirror. He was trying to smooth it down, but it wasn't complying. He got his cowlicks from his mother, I believe. I grinned at the frustrated look that he was slowly getting on his face. I've never seen him try so hard to look nice.

I guess this dinner with his mom must be important. I silently made my way in. I watched as his attempts kept going. Slowly, without him knowing I was there, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. He jumped a bit, turning to see me behind him. His face turned pink.

"Hey, I don't think you should smooth it out." I ushered for him to sit on the bed. His eyes were wide as he sat down. They were locked on my face. I shot a shy smile his way – what's with the staring? Esme's so polite, you'd think that he'd have picked up on her manner at one point.

So, silently, I sat and messed up his hair. His eyes fell closed as I did so. I know how it feels to have someone play with your hair. Edward loves to brush mine. It's very calming and comforting. Something that could easily put a person to sleep. Now that I think about it...

"There." I spoke smugly, putting my hands on my hips. He stood so that he was merely inches from my face. For a second, I thought of kissing him, but then he sucked in a deep breath and walked over to his mirror again. I let out a deep breath of my own "Nice and messy. Just how I like it."

"You don't think it looks bad? My mom could never tame my hair growing up. Especially on days like this."

"No. It's perfect the way it is." I reassured him, almost breathlessly, and he smiled impishly at me.

"Ready to party hard?"

"You're funny." I spoke sarcastically, linking arms with him. Guests had begun arriving about ten minutes ago. So, we're actually late.

We turned to make our appearance. I guess I'd underestimated the size of this party as all heads turned to look at us. I bit my bottom lip, praying that I didn't trip and fall down the staircase. It's already embarrassing enough, us having to do this. Why did I have to go help him get ready? I could be standing down her watching while he does all of the walking.

"Edward! Darling, how are you?" A strawberry blonde was already on his case as we reached the end of our trek.

"I'm fine, Tanya." He nodded sternly. "This is Bella, my BFF." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Belle, this is Tanya Denali. A good friend of my mother's."

"It's nice to meet you," I held out my hand for her to shake but she'd already sharply turned and walked away. "Well, have a nice evening...bitch."

"Yeah...I'm not her biggest fan." He sighed with relief as we walked in the opposite direction. "She thinks that just because our parents are on good terms, that we're meant to be. All she is is a stupid gold-digger."

"Dumb-ho. Fuck that, you're mine tonight, dude. There's no way that I'm getting lost in this mess." I spoke with a cheesy grin on my face and he laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Bella...watch your mouth. My dad has colleagues here. You're right though."

"You know I'm right, Edward." I spoke softly, chuckling to myself. Yes, I even amuse myself sometimes.

We greeted a lot of people at the party. I ended up drinking more wine than I ever have in public. And we had a bit of fun, even. That last part was something that I didn't plan on. I had counted on a boring, formal night. I guess I should have known better though. Things are never boring when I'm with Edward.

I got bored after a while though. Both of us did. It didn't help when Edward's sister showed up. After dropping her kids off upstairs, she dragged him off to meet some friends of hers. I'd bet money on the fact that she's trying to set him up right now. Stupid bitch.

Wait...I don't even know the stupid bitch. Take a chill-pill Bella! He's not yours yet!

I sighed, getting lonely after a few minutes. When I realized that he probably wouldn't be getting back to me soon, I turned to go to the restroom. I didn't really have to go, but who ever does in these situations? I got up there and washed my hands, fixed my hair, and stared at myself in the mirror. That's how you know that I don't know what to do with myself, especially when I don't have Edward on my arm.

Can you say, pathetic?

That's when I noticed the sound of a baby crying in the next room over. I frowned, remembering Rosalie dropping her newborn baby and toddler in there. Of course, she made sure that they were asleep first, but she obviously isn't trying hard enough. I could tell because I walked in and there wasn't a baby-monitor in sight. What if they had gotten hurt, or something?

I walked over to the two-year-old girl first. They were both girls. One's two and has perfect blonde-curls, like her mom's. And her eyes are a pretty gold like her dad's. As for the baby, it has messy dark hair and light eyes. I don't know if they're still supposed to change or not, but they look pretty blue at the moment. And even mix between their parents.

"Hey, what's wrong little-one?" I cooed, picking up the toddler. I think they called her Emma?

"Ginch!" She gurgled and I frowned.

"Ginch? You're gonna' have to be more specific kid. I'm new to this."

"Ginch!" The kid pointed over to her bag. I sat her down, letting her go get whatever it is that she wanted.

While she did whatever it was that she needed to do, I carefully pulled the smaller one from where she slept. Rose kept calling her Ro, whatever that means. I carefully sat down in the recliner in the corner of the room and tried to get her to rest. Poor thing – her ugly little baby face was all scrunched up and red from crying. It was cute, the combination.

In a way.

"What's wrong, little-one?' I repeated, this time my voice was softer. The other one walked over with a book in her hands. It was red and white, and had an ugly green character in the middle.

How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Grinch! Oh, I remember this story. It's really a nice one, I guess. I used to watch the movie when I was younger. It's a classic. I'm not sure what the kid wants from it though. Maybe she wants me to read it?

"Do you want me to read this?" I asked softly, and the small one began to calm a big. Huh, can she even understand me? She can't be more than a few months old. Three maybe.

"Ginch!" Emma sat it in my lap and crawled up into it. I'll take that as a yes.

I began to try to read it to her. It was getting frustrating though. Why does Doctor Seuss feel the need to make up so many words? I bet the stupid dick wasn't even a doctor. He just liked to leave poor women tongue twisted! I've never even been around kids before. There's no fucking way that I'm going to finish this book. It's way to complicated.

I hastily pulled the book from my lap and tossed it to the floor. "Listen, kid, I don't need to read it to know the story."

"Ginch?"

"Once upon a time there was this green guy. He lived in the mountains and they named him the Grinch. Don't ask me where they got that word, I think they're crazy." I told her and she giggled. "He was an angry dude, that Grinch. It was Christmas and he had a small heart...and so...you know...he was mad. Because his heart was small and everyone else had big hearts.

"So, on Christmas Eve – like tonight – he went and...stole all of the...er...hoodlum's presents?" It was supposed to be a statement, but I'm sure it came out as a question. Hoodlums? Whatever – this kid won't even remember me when she wakes up. I continued my little bedtime story. "He took 'em because they had big hearts and presents now. And that just didn't seem fair.

"But then he met this cute hoodlum. She had blonde hair, like yours. Her name was Sally. Or was it Holly? Holly the hoodlum. That sounds about right." I chuckled at my own antics. _I can't believe I'm still going at this_! "And she was so cute that he just had to give her their things back. Well, not really. He wanted too but he took 'em anyway. Sometimes people don't know how to say what they want. Like, when they love someone for instance."

What the fuck, Bella?

"You know...like...you may love someone for a really long time, and just not tell them. Because you're afraid to turn around. You're afraid that it'll mess up what's already been done and done well. The Grinch's plan was perfect! He couldn't risk her messing it up – not during the moment. He didn't have the guts. And so he ran off with all of their gifts.

"When he got home, he felt bad, but not bad enough. In fact, I think that Mr. Grinch was proud of his handiwork. I would be. But then all the hoodlums went outside and did what they did anyway. He was so mad that the took the presents back to them...um...yeah...they were happy hoodlums and invited him to be a hoodlum too. His heart got big like theirs and they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Emma was long asleep. I think she was asleep before my comparing the Grinch to love spew. I'm one messed up chick – I can't believe I just told the story of the Grinch in that context. I laughed softly at myself as I laid Emma down. Ro was wide-awake and looking at me.

"I don't know what you want me to do..." I spoke, my voice soft, but my feelings frustrated.

"Bella...you never cease to amaze me." Edward laughed walking in.

"You heard that, ey?"

"The whole story. You're insane, did you know that?"

"Yeah..." I murmured. "I can't get your niece to sleep. She just keeps looking at me."

"Yeah, she sees the lunatic that I see." He took the baby from me and laid it down in the crib. She didn't protest with him like she did with me. "She'll sleep soon enough. Now, I want you tell me what that bid about love was?"

"You caught that...did you?" I teased and he smirked.

"Yes. Care to explain?" He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I smiled softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready." I spoke extremely slow, wrapping my arms around his waist. He held me close. Slowly, I stood on my tip-toes. If I can't tell him – I'll show him. Our lips were millimeters apart. I could feel his sweet breath on my face and I knew that this is what we needed.

"Edward! Bella! Can you come help me?" Esme called from the end of the hallway. I could hear her go back down the stairs.

"Dammit!" I hissed, backing off of him. "Let's go. We'll talk...later." I walked ahead of him, letting go.

I can't believe I almost kissed him! We've never gotten that close before! Well, we did once. Two years ago we may or may not have slipped up and went all the way. It was Christmas then too, now that I think about it...But we were drunk, young, and overall just stupid. We don't really talk about it anymore...why is that?

"_Are you sure that you want this?" Edward panted as he slowly scooted my top up and over my head._

"_Positive. I need you." I breathed out, recklessly. _

"_Good." He chuckled and pressed his lips on mine. I moaned, my hands roaming down lower, until they reached his pants. He chuckled, pulling his lips away, and then pressing them to my then bare chest. "you're so beautiful, Bella. You don't even know."_

"_Don't talk...just...do." I laughed and we kept at it._

One could say that we resembled bunny-rabbits that night. I'm surprised that it didn't lead to more. Though, he went out of town the next day. In fact, he came here. I went to my parents. And then, when we came home, neither of us said a word about it. And that's how it's been since.

_We're so fucking weird_! I thought to myself. We could be together by now. Long since together. Or, at least I could know if he loves me back or not. I could know if I need to just move on.

Why did Esme have to interrupt? I'm telling you – the woman has satin's timing. She would interrupt the swearing in of a president if she could. I was thoroughly pissed at her now, as I followed her down to the kitchen.

"Esme...what do you need?" I practically whined and she glowered at me.

"Could you two take these drinks to Carlisle and his two co-workers over there? I have to go greet someone at the door."

"You dragged us down here for this?" Edward groaned and she glowered at him.

"Do as I asked, Edward." She snapped and walked off.

"Come on." I muttered, grabbing the champagne and walking back out onto the floor.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle greeted us, grinning. "Enjoying your night?"

"To an extent," Edward gave me a look and I nodded.

"Well, enjoy it. Go on." He winked, taking a drink of his drink.

Edward and I walked off. We got into a nice mix in the crowd just as, 'Please Come Home For Christmas' by the Eagles played. Edward held out a hand, asking me to dance with him. I nodded, grinning as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. Just in case my feet don't cooperate and I fall. He laughed, hoisting me up and onto the tops of his own feet. How sweet of him!

"Friends and relations send salutations. Sure as the stars shine above. But this is Christmas. Yeah, it's Christmas my dear. It's the time of year to be with the one you love..." Edward sang softly in my ear. I grinned, pressing my lips discreetly to his shoulder for a moment. I then joined in on the singing.

"So won't you tell me you'll never more roam. Christmas and New Year will find you home. There be no more sorrow; no grief and pain. And I'll be happy, happy, once again." I breathed along with the song, and Edward chuckled.

"Bella..." He spoke as the song came to an end.

"Yes?" I looked up and into his eyes, unable to help myself. It's hard not to stare when you're int eh presence of him.

"Look up."

I did. And above us, was a tight bundle of mistletoe. It was wrapped up and placed almost perfectly. Was this planned? Or sheer fate? Because I've personally been trying to get one in all night. And here we are – under the mistletoe. As cliché as it all sounds, it's actually happening...to me!

I was caught off guard when Edward pressed his lips to mine. I guess I spent to long thinking about it. I'm okay with this though.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers up his neck and intertwining them with his silk-smooth hair. He chuckled into my lips, running his fingers through my own long hair, and running his tongue over my bottom lip. I granted him access to the inside of my mouth as I leaned further into him.

"Bella...we can't do this here." He laughed breathlessly, pulling away. Only a little.

"Upstairs?" I grinned cheekily at him. "How about a repeat of Christmas of two-years past? Only this time...we'll try and remember it." I winked and he grinned widely. "So?"

"I'm in." He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

When we got upstairs, Edward lifted me bridal-style. He carried me into his room and laid me down on the center of his huge bed. I smiled up at him and he silently kissed me again before unzipping my dressed. He kissed his way down as he slid the dress down my body.

_Best Christmas ever_!

"I remember these," He chuckled, gesturing towards my underwear. I flushed bright red, having forgotten about my get-up.

"Not too weird?" I asked.

"No. I think it's sexy," he winked. "The perfect Christmas gift, actually."

"Well...in that case. Merry Christmas, Edward Cullen."

**A/N: I liked this one! I originally wrote it for the 'Twilight Christmas' contest. Too bad I'm not old enough to have a story with this rating beta'd or entered. Sucks, right? Anyway, I hope you guys! Review what you thought! Nothing more would make my holiday season!**

**- ERH**


End file.
